


VIP Pass

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "demonstrations", F/M, Mari gets a VIP pass to fuckville, Normal People AU?, Nothing really super hero-y in this, Nudity, Porn, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, aged-up, insightful conversations about porn in jacuzzis, leads to actual fucking in the jacuzzi, penthouse jacuzzi, post-education, sucessful jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: Years have gone by since they've last seen each other. Both now successful within the fashion industry of their own elements. They run into each other hours before a show, and Marinette has made a poor wardrobe decision that leads to her to want to soak her sore feet. Things take a turn for the unusual, and she ends up getting much more out of the penthouse jacuzzi than a foot soak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT: ADRIEN THIRSTY AF

She can’t handle it.

Marinette. Standing before the crush of her youth. Life was prosperous to her career and her beauty. But it was for him too. Adrien. The broad shoulder man standing at least 6’2” before her. The obvious change from a business suit to an undone tie, dress shirt, sweat pants and converse maintained both his youthful appeal and an air of off-duty professionalism.

Such a contrast of outfit appeals. Casual and professional, and rebel all in one. He was clean cut, yet disheveled enough where an undone tie did not look out of place.

Marinette begs the part of her mind that is a workaholic to _shut up._

She focuses on his soft smile, one reserved just for friends, not photos. She remembers it so vividly since the last time she saw him. It takes a moment for it to dawn on her that he’s greeting her, and she fumbles out one in return.

Back into her old ways, man, she thought she got past the stuttering.

Her hands moving on auto-pilot attempt to smooth out her already ironed dress, and she stands a little straighter. The next formalities that they perform she says happily—she beams—her confidence unwavering as he asks about her career, and she can proudly say her high-end clothing line is making a name for itself.

He can really tell she’s blossomed, into a beauty and a passionate designer. Her way of speaking so familiar to her old stuttering ways yet at the same time so much more _grown_. There is an air about her that he’s so drawn to.

It existed while they were in school, yet now it’s practically overwhelming.

Intoxicating.

One floor below the penthouse of an Agreste-affiliated skyscraper, hours before a fashion show is about storm the recently constructed stage, the wandering son finds his old crush.

A VIP pass dangles from her neck.

The formalities end as both zone out; captivated by each other. Adrien’s mind running on empty about things to say that wouldn’t be obvious flirtatious comments, trying to stay professional; notices a small tick that she never really had before.

She keeps shifting her weight on one leg to another.

The action was getting more and more frequent, and reading her other body language it was obvious she was comfortable with him. She even asked if it was alright to hug him.

Two clicks of high heels later and a good waft of a delectable perfume and she’s sinking into the warmth of his arms.

Never ballsy enough to hug him when younger made her question if this hug was uncalled for. Old friends hug when they see each other, _right_? Adrien welcomed her with open arms, so it must be okay.

His hug was tight and close, and Marinette briefly questions in her mind if hugs from guys were always with arms wrapped snuggly around her waist and head buried in her shoulder.

Thinking of Nino’s side hugs, she concludes that this kind of hug _must_ be unusual; yet so was the circumstance to run into Adrien after _years_.

As they both pull away she thinks nothing more of it, because her weight shifts and she’s reminded of the new pair of pumps she’s wearing that she shouldn’t have worn without breaking them in prior. The back of her heel burns with the pain of faux leather rubbing it raw.

She winces accordingly, and this time Adrien confirms that something is indeed bothering her and it’s not him. Questioning if she’s alright, the beauty before him sheepishly admits the pain of the new shoes, while posing her legs to gesture to the high heel length.

“They’re like a centimeter short from being call platform stilettos, and these are the poor choices I like to make during big events.”

He laughs lightheartedly, and offers if she would like to come upstairs until the event begins, to take her shoes off.

Momentarily, Marinette forgot who this man was. How much access he basically had to the entire building. He adds there’s an Xbone to stay occupied, a jacuzzi, and a bath too he can fill partially for her to stick her feet in.

The appeal of hot water and bath salts soaking into the soles of her feet were far more appealing than the current travesties of cute shoes she had her feet in, and she agrees gratefully.

Sighing in relief when they stepped out of the elevator upon unbuckling each shoe. She then punts them across the living room of the penthouse as revenge, before gripping the shag carpeting with her toes and laughing blissfully.

She hears a low chuckle behind her move past to the left. She sees Adrien scope out the layout of the penthouse before pointing to which rooms lead to what.

“Jacuzzi on the balcony, tub is in the master bed over here. Both I can set up for you to stick your feet in; whichever you would prefer.” Adrien states while rolling up his cuff links.

“You’re a god amongst mortals,” He grins, “I’ll take whichever you can dump bath salt in.” Marinette replies gratefully. The gentleman nods and moves into the master suite.

Much sooner than she expected, his head pops out from the door frame to regretfully tell her that there are no bath salts to be found in the master suite. Marinette concludes the jacuzzi would be better for the massaging jets then, and it’s not long before the VIP Pass is off and she’s trying to delicately take off her pantyhose to submerge her feet.

Adrien tries his best to not obviously stare at her while she lifts her leg onto a nearby chair and pulls up the hem of her dress slightly to grab the edge of the thigh-high nude stockings. How slowly she dragged the sheer fabric down her leg made him wonder if she was deliberately trying to flaunt her curvaceous and creamy legs.

He felt personally attacked at the straight gaudiness of her technique.

In reality, she was just trying not to rip the dollar-store pantyhose so she could put them back on without holes after the soak.

The blood red toenail polish was unusually attractive against the reflection of steaming water as she carefully dipped her toes. Adrien silently smacks himself in the cheek as he’s relatively certain he’s gone his entire life without a foot fetish, and he will not have one now.

After a moments consideration, he comes to realization that it might not be the foot that’s so attractive, but the woman on the other side of the balcony in fantastic shape that is throwing her head back and enjoying the hot water maybe a little _too_ much.

Fastionistas are always a little over the top.

However, as he’s shamelessly following the princess cut of her dress to her cleavage, he bites his lip.

He’s buying it.

He’s buying up her confidence and will damn himself to hell if he looks away from such a sight.

Who knew someone could sit on the edge of a high rise hot tub in a knee length dress with a full-sleeve jacket and _look so provocative_.

Half of it was the way her hair fell backwards, half of it was the wide cerulean eyes now looking at him upside down. A pouty expression posed on her lips. She half mumbles, half mouths that she wants to never leave the warm of the water.

She suddenly sits upright, no longer looking upside-down at him dumbfounded in the doorway, only to shimmy off her black jacket. Pale, strapless shoulders are revealed, and she makes a small comment that the steam is good for your skin.

He wants to make a comment that tight clothing like that dress is bad for skin too, so she should take it off. Adrien abstains from that comment, but comes closer when her dainty hand beckons him over. She pats the rim of the jacuzzi next to her, and he realizes she wants him to soak with her.

What she expected to happen was for him to roll up his pants and dip his feet in as well, or maybe just sit next to her if he wasn’t feeling it.

What she did not expect but happened instead was he walked over to the jacuzzi while unbuttoning his shirt.

He pulled off his undone tie while standing on the opposite side of the jacuzzi. Shimmied off his dress shirt too; hung both on the back of a chair before starting to undo his belt.

All the while shifting his gaze from the bubbling water to Marinette’s reddening face.

She still found him attractive. He was smoking; and he knew it.

All she could think about was how fully aware he was of his hotness. The cocky confidence in a fifteen second unintentional strip tease she just received was _provocative._

Maybe it was intentional.

As Adrien slid into the water wearing only his briefs, she returns her attention the water while biting her lip.

He throws his head back on the nearest headrest; Adam’s apple is fully exposed. A prominence which resulted in the perfect amount of testosterone, covered in blemish free and sun-kissed skin.

He mimicked all her actions from mere moments ago, yet to her they felt so much more sexual.

That got Marinette to wonder if hers were that sexual.

A longing comment later about joining him fully in the water made him also mimic the patting motion, this time accompanying splashes as he patted the water next to him.

Her shy ass would never dare to sit so closely to him, but the closest headset on the adjacent bench to him had a modest amount of distance she could handle. The only problem was her dress. She had to be able to put _all_ of her clothes back on later, once the event started.

Nothing could get wet, and she wasn’t even certain if the dyes in the fabric were water safe.

This is voiced, and Adrien suggests she should do what he did.

Marinette blushes more. There was absolutely no way in hell. This thought must have clearly been expressed in her face, as he suggested that although they may not have spoken in a while, he wouldn’t harass her in any manner for her body.

The fashion industry is not shy to scantily clad women; he’s worked with plenty.

“Oh, nonono that’s not my issue,” She immediately responds, a blush flaring on her face as the volume of her voice drops and she continues, “Its just I’m wearing nothing under this.”

“Oh.”                      

She chuckles timidly, and he’s reminded of her old shyness.

“ _Oh.”_ He repeats himself unknowingly as she looks out toward the city.

Her statement did not help him as his mind started to play visual tricks as he stared at her. He didn’t think people could mentally undress others up until this very moment. Oh, how he was wrong. Now chewing on his lip, thankful the jacuzzi did not have lights to clarify the water.

He sunk lower in to soak; hiding his growing problem unbeknownst to Marinette. The air however above the water is steamy yet frigid. She muses the idea that maybe she should have taken the bath inside, on a December evening in the north. Her arms fold into each other as she now also regrets taking her jacket off for the steam, as it was beginning to not be enough to keep her non-submerged portions toasty.

Adrien has his eyes closed for most of this mental conflict, trying to will something away. He only opens them when he hears splashing indicative that someone left the water.

He looks up to see Marinette walking around the Jacuzzi to his side, obviously cold.

“Would you like to go inside?”

“Actually, can you unzip this?” She responds, before turning around and gesturing to the zipper of her dress.

Adrien scrambles to stand up from his seat; water rumbling as it falls down his body. Once he finds the tiny zipper blending in with the fabric, he pulls it down slowly. Once he lets go, that’s Marinette’s queue to take a deep breath, close her eyes, and lift her arms which had become the only thing adhering the dress to her body.

Adrien mumbles, “Oh la la,” quietly as he stares at her figure from behind, before realizing what he’s done and immediately spinning around on the jacuzzi seat and apologizing. He settles himself in the water again, head resting on the rim, a comment telling Marinette his eyes are closed she can join as well.

Her face red, she checks to see if his statement is true before slowly submersing her whole body in the water as well.

Although, deep down she would not have minded in the slightest if his gaze lingered.

She liked feeling wanted for that single second of him saying “Oh la la”. Especially wanted by him—the most (attractively) wanted man in most of Europe and America.

Small talk ensues after a few minutes of soaking in peaceful silence. Adrien comments on the quality of the jets. Marinette comments on how nice they feel without a swimsuit on, although it feels weird at the same time.

“Weird in the naughty sense; I feel like I shouldn’t be in here without clothes.”

Adrien raises a hand out of the water and waves it dismissively, explaining how there have probably been at least a dozen rich people who have fucked naked in this very tub.

Marinette wrinkles her nose in disgust, Adrien laughs and states they change the water after each booking.

“Oh, so I see you speak from experience?”

Adrien flushes, and not from the hot water.

“I wish; only can speak from assumptions and pornos.”

Marinette laughs charmingly despite the subject. They speak like old friends, comfortable and honest. This idea of honest speaking makes Marinette question how the hell could someone have sex in a jacuzzi tub. There’s nothing convenient about the positioning offered apart from the benches underwater to sit on.

“Well,” Adrien begins thoughtfully, “It depends on what kind of fuck you want. It could above the water, like the woman bent over the rim, or it could be under the water like on a lap and the woman can go into like 20 different positions that way, or in the middle with the woman floating and the man standing, or the guy could have one leg propped up and—I’m getting too in depth to be considered normal conversation yes I realize that now.”

Marinette erupts into giggling yet again, smiling when she comments:

“Nothing about this situation is normal; it’s fine Adrien. In fact, might as well continue the topic because although I get what you’re saying I just can’t visualize it that well. At least in this tub.”

“Which position are you trying to visualize?”

“Like the first two you explained, let’s start with.”

Adrien takes a moment to recall the first thing he said before snapping his fingers and leaning back. He gestures with his hands as if he was holding something on his lap. “So, the woman here on lap, and she either bounces herself or the guy will bounce her with her hands like this. Prob needs to be a team effort because water will slow the motion down.”

“But what way is she facing?” Marinette asks, and Adrien responds with “Any way she wants.” Marinette asks what’s the best way to face and or how would the motions work out. Adrien stretches and asks for clarification,

“’Cause the best way for me would be face to face because I think eye contact is hot, but like the most optimal way in terms of getting the best bang for your ATPs I couldn’t answer you. Haven’t tried anything in here myself.”

“Well it would have to be facing away right? Because that’s the easiest way for a chick to contribute movement.”

“Now I’m not visualizing it well.” Adrien responds, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Like…” Marinette pauses to compose a thoughtful answer yet can’t come up with anything better. What her mind _does_ come up with however is the idea for a _demonstration_. Technically she could demonstrate in her own seat, however there is some twisted part of her mind suggesting it would be “better clarification” if she demonstrated the motions on Adrien’s lap.

With the situation already weird enough and riding on the edge of sexual tension, Marinette gestures to his lap and asks, “May I?” Adrien’s eyes widen ever so slightly, and he prays he doesn’t sound too eager when he says, “ _Please.”_

Adrien bites his bottom lip as Marinette covers her chest with her arms until she’s in front of him and facing away again. She moves to hover her ass under the water over his lap, careful not to touch any of him to the best of her ability.

“So, she would sit like this, and,” Marinette does three _strictly instructional_ ass bounces on his lap. During this brief demonstration, her ass rises slightly out of the surface of the water, and Adrien watches with increasing sexual hunger. The fact that she used her hands on her knees while leaning forward for bouncing leverage left some side boob blissfully exposed for him as well.

“What happens to the movement when you sit up?” He inquires in a voice maybe a little _too_ low for this to be merely instructional.

She sits up; this causes her to not be able to hover on him, and she sinks to being on his lap.

“Ah, sorry!” She apologizes, yet proceeds to not move because almost immediately he cuts off,

“I don’t mind—in the slightest.”

She’s more on his knees than actual lap, so he’s safe from her feeling the budge as she does test bounces and mentions her movement is severely limited this way.

Adrien gives a hum of agreement before holding his hands above the water and requesting if he could touch her hips. Consent is given and he picks her up and moves her up and down much more quickly than she could do herself.

“You’re really light.” He comments surprised, almost as surprised as she was by his strength combined with gentle touch. She commented on said strength as he continues to lift her up and down much more than the three times she did for show.

He _may_ or _may_ _not_ have been able to see her breasts bounce in the reflection of the sliding glass door across from them.

“What about that other position you were talking about?”

“The one where the woman floats on the water and the guy stands to fuck her?”

Marinette nods in agreement, and looking around Adrien doesn’t think there’s enough space for the lady to float on the water. This is when Marinette decides to take matters into her own hands to see if she could float in the confined space. She turns around to face him—relaxed enough to be oblivious to the fact that she’s topless—and tells him to give her a minute, before leaning backward.

The strange situation had been so comfortable Marinette forgot she was completely nude.

Adrien stared once again shamelessly. First at her perk breasts which were the perfect size to protrude above the water, then at her hairless folds which are now a mere foot away from his face.

His mouth.

She floats successfully, grabbing the opposing rim of the jacuzzi to pull herself backward to see if there really was enough room for a man to stand with both feet firmly on the bottom of the tub.

For a moment, she thinks no, not enough space, until Adrien stands up. Gently he parts her legs to stand between them, and he places his hands firmly on her hips, thumbs falling to the space below her hip blades.

_Perfect fit._

For the jacuzzi.

For his thumbs under her hipblades.

For his hips at the surface height.

For him between her legs.

This is also the perfect time for Marinette to realize that she is _in fact_ completely naked. In her crush’s bare hands. In a sex position.

Muscle memory is telling her to cover herself with her arms, and to stop floating. To bolt out of the tub and fuck the fashion show and exclusive backstage and early access pass that got her here in this peculiar situation in the first place.

Fuck it all. Fuck him.

It wouldn’t be a bad idea, seeing the position they’re in. They’re practically already doing it.

She’s surprisingly still and unmoving; it doesn’t take long for her to figure out why he doesn’t seem to have a problem with the situation either.

He said nothing when she moved, yet he didn’t look away.

Adrien is in fact _still not looking away_ actually. He’s staring at her figure, gazing dragging up and down her body so excruciatingly slowly. She could practically feel his judgement forming by the second.

His gaze lingers at her perfect breasts; nipples hardening against the cold air. The creamy pale skin tone that’s even across her entire body. The dark lashes framing the mesmerizing eyes. The wet look of her lips glistening where her bottom lip rounds into a pout.

His eyes linger on the lithe shoulders, her wide hips, the dip in her naval, the seam line imprints along each side of her body. The small glints of the city lights reflecting in her eyes. The way her hair floated on the water. The soft skin under thumbs. The lingering scent of washing away perfume swallowing him up.

Every aspect of her was of a divine.

Adrien suddenly says lowly, “Have I ever told you how… absurdly attractive you are?”

_What._

“No..?”

“You’re a beauty in clothing, but when I thought about you like this; my imagination never did you justice.”

“You’ve thought about me—like this?”

Adrien’s eyes widen; his hand slams over his mouth and Marinette hears a muffled: “I’ve said too much.” He lets go over her hips and begins to back away, but Marinette didn’t want him to run if she was stopping herself from doing the same thing. The easiest solution to hold him in place was to wrap her legs around him as he was still between them.

The unforeseen consequence of this action however was the fact that this pulled Adrien closer to her core.

To the point that her exposed folds gently collided with his soaked briefs and thus, the erection he was very careful with hiding under the water up until now.

She gasps, and he lets a shaky exhale out. He was fine with ignoring erections up until his cock gets friction. It was obvious that he enjoys the contact, yet was trying to keep himself composed. Professional.

As professional as someone could be naked in a hot tub with a naked god in front of them.

“Forgive me, Mari.” First time he felt guilty tonight, and ashamed. He was so close to being intimate with a woman he genuinely liked for _years_ and he may have blew his chance because of an involuntary function—

“I will if you take your briefs off.”

 _What_.

Adrien’s thoughts sliced short as she rolled her hips against his erection before releasing the grip of her legs around him. It took a moment for Adrien to process what she requested and what she did, before scrambling to take off his briefs when he realized she was now rubbing her clit in front of him _while staring at him._

It was Adrien’s lucky day apparently.

He never pushed down his underwear as fast as he just did. His pride erect enough to stick out of the water when unrestricted. As Marinette wraps her legs around his hips once more, her fingers toying around her clit are replaced with his slick cock. Unfortunately, she can’t float very well while moving her hips, so she requests for friction to be made and he obliges all too well.

Still stunned this escalated from an act to actual sex.

He rubs her folds from tip to mid-way down his shaft before repeating the motion several times. His breath is shaky; he could feel his body temperature rise from the intimate contact farther than what the water is doing to him. His tip begins to slide near her entrance, and Adrien finds himself unusually pleased that there is a different kind of slickness there.

“I’m so close to being deep, _deep_ inside of you Mari. Please tell me you’re okay with that.”

The way her hair fanned out underwater to frame her face. The way her lips were parted in panting, how hot her core felt compared to the water—Adrien was losing himself fast.

“I think I need a demonstration of how deep.” It wasn’t a statement as much as a moaning plea to fuck her all the while remaining elegant. Thankfully, with a sly smirk at her phrasing it was all he needed to push inside of her.

Her body was quivering, his hands returning to her hips, while he mumbled out curse words she wishes she was closer to hear. As he fully sheathed himself inside of her she made the famously cute “o” face he’s seen a lot of women make while getting fucked on camera.

“Another demonstration, please.”

Adrien was all too happy to demonstrate his length and girth again; sliding his cock all the way out of her, and all the way back in. He wanted to hear the moan she made prior, so once all the way back in, he bent a little bit over her and gave an extra deep thrust, and she made the cute face again.

He really liked all the reactions he could make her do.

As much as he wanted to pound her, he didn’t know how much experience she’s had or how much sex she’s had recently (aka none), and by how much water slows down movement, he elects to take it slow. Sensual.

He also doesn’t want to have his top half exposed to the cold air for this long, so he elects to slide out of her and sit down, while moving her floating body over to his lap. This time when he grabs her hips and pulls her down into a sitting position, he has her facing him, and this time, his cock is very much right underneath her.

She aligns herself up with his head, and he pushes her down. Her knees fold to be on each side of his thighs. Her chest presses up to his; he can feel her nipples drag up and down his chest as he leisurely lifts her ass up and down in a rhythmic motion. Marinette mewls and moans quietly with each bounce.

Their eyes find each other and lock on, half-lidded in pleasure. Vision is cloudy and steamy, every touch between them even the simple ones feel erratically intimate.

From the way her arms wrap around his neck, to the way his hands shift from her hips to her ass, to soft eskimo kisses, leading to the eventual long kisses that muffle Marinette’s moans and Adrien’s sighs.

He stops pushing her hips up and down to take the time to rub his hands along the entirety of her back, bringing warm water to her shoulders exposed to the cold. She takes matters into her own hands again and sits upright in his lap; beginning to bounce herself to the best of her ability.

Breasts yet again exposed to the air and Adrien’s gaze, yet this time much closer. If he were to turn his head slightly and lean forward he would have a supple breast in his mouth, and this is exactly what he does for just a brief period.

He’s a tease, but truly the only reason he stopped was because she slowed down her riding.

His hands shifted from her shoulders help pushing her down, to her breasts. After so many years his teenage fantasies finally coming true of being able to massage Marinette’s chest. Her nipples such a darker flush pink than he ever would have dreamed.

“Your body is amazing, Mari.”

Her response was a sloppy kiss and a moaned comment:

“Can you make me feel amazing Adrien?”

“Absolutely mademoiselle, how?”

“Pound my pussy the best way you know how in a jacuzzi.”

Adrien swallows thickly, she emphasized her request by going down a bit farther on his shaft. He knows the best way to hit a g-spot, and he’s hoping that he can have her on her knees in a particular way. He lifts her up from his lap and requests for her to have her knees on the seat he was just in and to bend over the rim of the jacuzzi.

She does as shes told, left to look at the skyline of the balcony as she feels him get in position behind and slide into her with great ease. The slow pace at the start lasted merely a few seconds before he began to pick up the pace.

Suddenly, he tugs at her shoulders and pulls her upper body back so that her back is partially arching against his thrusts. Her quiet mewling between pounds became cries and moans of uncontrollable volume.

His tip was prodding something very sensitive deep inside of her with every thrust.

She couldn’t contain herself, chanting his name over and over in raspy cries of pleasure. At one point she began to beg for him to slow down to get a grip on herself, but he was so close to the edge he disobeyed and sped up.

He breathily moaned her name through gritted teeth as he slammed as hard as he could into her as he came, and then gave several shallower thrusts to finish the load.

He gave kisses to her shoulder as he slid out of her. Her body exhausted from the pressure of him inside, he was well prepared to take all her weight while hugging her back.

Together they sunk back into the water.

The mood shifted. They’re both tired, cuddly, and rather relaxed. He continued to kiss her shoulder. Trailing kisses up to her neck and behind her ear. Her back felt warm and safe against his chest. She could feel every breath of his and the blood pumping through his veins, and it dawns on her this is the most alive she’s felt in a long time.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Adrien quietly mumbling in her ear if that was what she wanted.

“I _really_ don’t want to go to the fashion show now, but it’s not because of the warm water.”

“Just think about _what I could do with my mouth_ after the after party.”

“You’re awfully confident I’m staying that long.”

“I think you wouldn’t mind staying with me here for a few nights, would you?”

“Not opposed in the slightest, Mr. Agreste.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left this on a possible continuation note, and I can always think of more kinky shit for Adrien to do on the bed or in the bathroom shower, etc with her in the penthouse, upon request. ;]
> 
> Hope you enjoy & thanks for reading!


End file.
